Daño Toxina
El daño de es uno de los cuatro tipos de daño elemental primario. Es efectivo contra la Carne Corpus y la Armadura de ferrita grineer pero menos efectivo contra enemigos de tipo maquinaria y Robóticos, así como criaturas Fosilizadas Infestadas especialmente en presencia de tóxicos antiguos que nulifiquen el daño tóxico. En la gran mayoría de enemigos (y contra Warframes) el daño de traspasa los escudos y afecta directamente la salud (sin embargo no traspasa la Armadura). El Efecto de estado del daño de es envenenamiento que infecta a un enemigo con un daño en el tiempo que provoca ( 2) por pulso, con 9 pulsos de daño de en 8 segundos. Se pueden acumular multiples instancias del efecto en el mismo objetivo, cada una con su propio contador de tiempo. Los mods que incrementen el daño base, el daño de y el daño de facción incrementarán el daño de los pulsos de envenenamiento, como también lo harán los multiplicadores de combo. Si el estado ocurre por un disparo a la cabeza un ataque de sigilo o un ataque crítico, los pulsos también se afectan por sus respectivos multiplicadores. Sin embargo, el daño de innato de armas como por ejeplo el no contribuye al daño en el tiempo de los pulsos. También se debe tener en cuenta que debido a su naturaleza, los multiplicadores de daño de facción se aplican dos veces durante el calculo del daño de los pulsos de envenenamiento. Por ejemplo, el daño por pulso de un arma con 100 daño innato, Sierra, Cargador infectado, y Perdición de los Grineer sería: :Daño Base = (1 + 1,65) (1 + 0,3)|t=y|bf-a=y}} :Multiplicador de Daño Tóxico = (1 + 0,3)|t=y|bf-a=y|m=y}} :Daño de envenenamiento por pulso = (2,47 2)|t=y|bf-a=y}} Los enemigos que mueran por el estado de quedarán cubiertos de una sustancia líquida verdosa. Type Effectiveness against Protoescudo, but as the damage completely bypasses escudos, the vulnerability is meaningless.}} Elemental Combinations * + = * + = * + = Toxin Sources Weapons - Secundaria = Acrid.png|link=Acrid|Acrid Embolist.png|link=Embolist|Embolist Pox.png|link=Pox|Pox - Cuerpo a cuerpo = Cerata.png|link=Cerata|Cerata (Normal Attack) Espada oscura.png|link=Espada oscura|Espada oscura (Slam Attack) Ichor dobles.png|link=Ichor dobles|Ichor dobles Karyst.png|link=Karyst|Karyst Mire.png|link=Mire|Mire (10% Damage) Scoliac.png|link=Scoliac|Scoliac (Slam Attack) - Sentinel = Aguijón.png|link=Aguijón|Aguijón }} Enemies - Jefes = Juggernaut.png|link=Juggernaut|Juggernaut launches a barrage of spores that release Toxin clouds Mastodonte Juggernaut.png|link=Mastodonte Juggernaut|Mastodonte Juggernaut launches a barrage of spores that release Toxin clouds GolemFullAvatar.png|link=Lephantis|Lephantis (Infested Head) spits grenades that create Toxin clouds Alad V Mutalítico.png|link=Alad V Mutalítico|Alad V Mutalítico wields a Paracyst }} Mods Rifle = Cargador infectado.png|link=Cargador infectado Fuerza maligna.png|link=Fuerza maligna |-|Escopeta = Propagación contagiosa.png|link=Propagación contagiosa Bombardeo tóxico.png|link=Bombardeo tóxico |-|Secundaria = Munición patógena.png|link=Munición patógena Pestilencia de pistola.png|link=Pestilencia de pistola |-|Cuerpo a cuerpo = Golpe de fiebre.png|link=Golpe de fiebre Castigo virulento.png|link=Castigo virulento Plaga tóxica.png|link=Plaga tóxica |-|Arch-Cañón = Peine ponzoñoso.png|link=Peine ponzoñoso |-|Arch-Melé = Picadura venenosa.png|link=Picadura venenosa |-|Warframe = Posquemador.png|link=Posquemador Antitoxina.png|link=Antitoxina Nube de contagio.png|link=Nube de contagio Dosis de veneno.png|link=Dosis de veneno Vuelo tóxico.png|link=Vuelo tóxico Habilidades - Protección elemental = - Efigie = }} - Saryn = - Azote tóxico = }} }} See Also en:Damage 2.0/Toxin Damage Categoría:Mecánicas Categoría:Tipos de daño Categoría:Daño de toxina Categoría:Daño